The Stray
by chocolatula
Summary: "Y-You'd make a good wife." Kenny said as a compliment. "W-What?" She began to blush. "I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT L-LIKE THAT!" He shouted, running off ahead of her. ;; Penguinshipping DAKL KenHika. ONE-SHOT. Enjoy


The Stray.

;;

Dawn was squatting over a little box, her umbrella in her hands. She smiled happily until it began to rain. She looked to the sky, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance, why'd it have to rain? She glanced back to the box; within it was a small puppy, barking happily. It ran around in the little space it had while Dawn sighed.

"Silly pup, you're going to get wet." She smiled, putting the umbrella next to the box, allowing it to cover the puppy from getting wet.

The puppy seemed happy enough as it was, but Dawn was getting soaked.

"My hair is going to get ruined." She whined head down in embarrassment before looking at the happy puppy. "But as long as you're dry, I can learn to live with it."

She scratched the little puppy's head, laughing as the puppy licked her fingers. Suddenly, it stopped raining.

"O-Oh, I guess you won't need thi-"

"Hiya, Dee-Dee." A voice said from above causing Dawn to freeze in place.

"D-Don't call me that, baka." She said in annoyance, looking up to see Kenny holding up an umbrella over her.

"Aha, aren't you worried about your hair, _Dee-Dee?_" He teased, poking her head.

"I said don't call me that!" She stood up in a huff and crossed her arms.

"What's that?" He mumbled, looking down to the puppy before laughing. "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Yea." She said, looking down as well.

"That your umbrella?" He pointed towards the white umbrella with blue polka dots.

"No, it's the president's." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so mean, Dee-Dee!" Kenny whined.

"I wasn't being mean!"

"Hmph." Kenny sighed, handing the umbrella to her.

"Won't you get wet?" She asked, looking over to Kenny who was walking away.

"My house is nearby, don't worry about me." He laughed, pointing to the direction he was walking towards.

"S-Still, you could catch a cold!" Dawn ran after him, sharing the umbrella.

"I have a strong immune system!"

"No you don't, remember when you got a cold just from being in the rain for 2 minutes?" Dawn giggled, poking his cheek.

"S-Shut up, I wasn't sick!"

"Aha, sure."

"I was thinking to adopt that puppy." Kenny put his finger on his chin, giving it some thought.

"You should! It's adorable!" Dawn nudged him.

"Yea, you're right!" And with that, they turned around to collect the puppy.

Kenny held onto the puppy and Dawn got back her umbrella.

'_Aw… I wanted to share mine with her…'_

Dawn looked up, seeing the clouds clear up and the rain getting lighter. She smiled, folding her umbrella up.

"The rain stopped, Kenny." She laughed, pointing to the sky.

"I can see that…" He smiled, taking a glance at the now clear sky.

He tried folding his umbrella but it was hard to do with one hand. Dawn quickly took the umbrella and folded it up for him while he blushed, looking at her.

"There you go. I'll carry it for you." She began walking in the direction of Kenny's house.

"W-Why're you going to my house?"

"I'm walking you home, duh."

"…That should be my job." He silently sulked, walking behind her.

"What's that?" She called out from the front.

"N-NOTHING!" He shouted, sweat dripping down his face.

Suddenly, Kenny received a text message. He flipped open his phone to see that Misty was the one who texted him. He opened it and it read:

_Confess 2 her! Now's ur chance!_

He looked around in shock, w-where is she?

"Kenny? What's wrong?"

He started blushing furiously.

"N-N-N-NOTHING!" He waved his hand around in embarrassment "AHCHOO!"

"Woof!" the dog barked, licking his new master.

"Ah, see? You're sick now!" She laughed, making her way over to him.

"N-No I'b not!" He said through his stuffed nose.

"Yes, you are." She giggled, pulling out a packet of tissues and taking one out.

She held it up to his nose and pinched his nose.

"Blow~"

Kenny couldn't do anything but blush. The puppy began licking his chin as he snapped out of it and blew into the tissue.

"Y-You'd make a good wife." Kenny said as a compliment.

"W-What?" She began to blush.

Kenny thought about what he said and became flushed.

"I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT L-LIKE THAT!" He shouted, running off ahead of her.

"Kenny?" She looked towards him.

"ACHOO!"

"Woof!"

"N-No, doggy, that was a sneeze!"

That just made Dawn laugh and shake her head. She watched him panic with a smile.

"Hah, silly Kenny." She giggled, running to catch up with him.

"DEE-DEE! THE DOG WON'T STOP LICKING ME!"

"So silly." She shook her head, arm around his shoulder as they walked away, swaying her umbrella along with Kenny's.

;;

End.


End file.
